


Iceifer AKA that one if which Iceland is Hanzou

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: AU Ideas that I will probably never finish [3]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And draged to Enta Island, And gets deaged, Feelings, Gen, Iceland is Lucifer, Its exsplained, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: Thats right Hanzo formally Lucifer of Enta Island wasn’t even originally Lucifer, instead he was the nation of The Republic of Iceland, known to close ones as Emil. Two different personalities belonging to one person, so different on the surface it was clear as to why no one but those in the know would think that they were one and the same. Of course all the differences were on the surface, Lucifer and Iceland both loved the thought of flying, both were protective of those that they loved, both had a certain hatred of nicknames, and both never showed what they were thinking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this written forever but im not going o finish it. I havent been in the Devils a part timer fandom in forever and lost my motive to finish this. that said i will most likely be adding notes here and there, it just that writing an acctual story isn't going to happen. Also i only fot through like a little over half of the first season i think but this takes place sometime after the insident at the water/amusment park. maybe. IDK its been forever since i'v seen the show.

Purplish blue eyes peeked out above the computer that was in his lap to check on the others in the room. Like always they weren’t paying attention, which while slightly hurtful was useful right now. After all with them not giving him a single glance they would not think to check what he was doing. 

 

Not that he was doing anything that was bad, he was just massaging his sometimes boyfriend on when he was leaving this tiny apartment and going back to what he was originally was. That is Hong Kong, or Leon when he wasn’t working, was wondering when he was planning to come back being the nation Iceland and stop pretending to be useless NEET Hanzo. 

 

Thats right Hanzo formally Lucifer of Enta Island wasn’t even originally Lucifer, instead he was the nation of The Republic of Iceland, known to close ones as Emil. Two different personalities belonging to one person, so different on the surface it was clear as to why no one but those in the know would think that they were one and the same. Of course all the differences were on the surface, Lucifer and Iceland both loved the thought of flying, both were protective of those that they loved, both had a certain hatred of nicknames, and both never showed what they were thinking. 

 

Of course Iceland and Lucifer had lived in different dimensions thanks to his drunk older brother and his even drunker friends. Then again had Iceland not been A.) de aged into a toddler, B.) turned partly into a bird via big black wings that grew with him, and C.) thrown into the dimension of Enta Island Lucifer wouldn’t have even been a person. In some ways it scared Iceland that a part of him almost never formed, a part that he loved and a part that helped him grow up, not that it showed much. In other ways it made him wonder how he would have grown up if he never became Lucifer, but most days he didn’t think about it. 

 

Becoming Lucifer wasn’t something that had happened overnight, oh sure the magic that physically made him into Lucifer happened over night but the mental progress took years. First was that he had to cope with the fact that, for the first time in a while, he had to no one to rely on, not his brothers, his family, not even his country, the very thing that made him well him. He was the age of a toddler and therefore couldn’t run, fight, walk, or even pick up anything that was to big for his body. Another thing was the wings, they were hard to hide unless at night because of the black color they were but also because of their size, it didn’t help that he also didn’t know how to use then. They would only twitch randomly most of the time instead of lifting him up and helping him fly. Iceland also hardly thought that anyone would look at the wings and think of trying to keep him either, which while something he didn’t want at least having fresh food and a bed would help him plan on how to get back.

 

Problem number three was that he had no idea where he was, after getting knocked out from his brothers plus friends magic he had passed out and woke up in a forest. After walking for days he ended up finding a village, one that he didn’t go into to be cautious, but he had heard no one speaking anything he knew. 

 

He had soon went back to the forest and after finding shelter and food, ran through what he knew. It wasn’t a lot, really he had been only there for four days at the most so it was to be expected, but he did find something out. One was that he was still connected to the land and people, meaning that he was indeed still a nation. Another was that there was magic here though it was very different from what was at home, there seemed to be two or maybe three different sources for the magic.

 

Also the magic also had different feels to it, one part of it felt more dark like it was meant for either people who enjoyed killing or maybe just chaos. A picture of his brothers friend Romania popped up in his head, making the connection easily. That wasn’t to say that the romanian enjoyed killing, nations as a whole tended to hate killing after seeing so much bloodshed in their lives, but Iceland knew that Romania loved to pull a few pranks here or there.

 

The second part of the magic at first seemed to lean towards healing, however when he first tried to poke at it a wave of peace and happy thoughts flooded him. A sense of doing what is all ways right and good tried to over take his thoughts of survival and fill him with thoughts of just going with the flow. Iceland had cut himself off from the magic and physically moved from his spot from the ground and into the trees. That magic was danger, just poking at it caused him to almost forget what he had been doing in the first place. Iceland was glad that he had only poked at it, he didn’t want to think what would have happened if he pulled at it, tried to  _ use it _ . It could have actually taken over his thoughts and made the thoughts permanent. 

 

Still like before, now that he could think about it the magic reminded him of England. Not that England went out of his way to help people or be anything close to peaceful. No it reminded him of how England was when he was an empire, how he simply overtook you without pause, without thought to what others thought. How England never lost his cool unless with France and even if someone looked to have an upper hand he still won just by being calm. Iceland thought about it before deciding that if England had to ever use this magic he would be fine, England would not let this magic tell him what to do just like he refused to do what other nations, sometimes even his own government, wanted. If anything, it would be England that was taking over the magic, taking it and using it to do what he wanted, even if he ended up blowing something by accident at first.

 

The third part of the magic reminded him of his brother, it seemed to take qualities from the other parts. It seemed calm, no flooding him with feelings in fact it seemed to shy away from them. Just like his brother was shy when it came to both people and showing his emotions with people that he didn’t trust, not that it stopped him from doing what he needed to. This middle magic took the the want of causing chaos and tempered it with taking the need to do what is right, making it into a magic that would rebel from doing things that felt wrong. Like unlawful/unnecessary killing, torture, or even playing a prank that wasn’t right. Lukas despite being a quiet person hated things that were not needed, like loudness, the killing of innocent, and sometimes pranks, he also had a happened to be passive aggressive about things that displeased him but couldn’t say as a quiet act of rebelling. This magic rebelled quietly when it couldn’t say anything but it also rebelled loudly when it could, like Lukas practicing his magic when it was banned or when he was a viking with Denmark and Sweden. 

 

The magic was so different from home that at first he didn't try to mess with it, but after a couple of months of not finding a way home he did. He didn't touch the first two but the one that reminded him of his brother, he felt it was safer. By the time he did mess with the magic he could use his wings just enough to get into the trees when he needed to but there were no close branch. He had also found out how to fold them up so they didn't get hit, and after the first cold night he found out that they were great at keeping warm. In fact the first night using magic he was cuddled up in the wings, the stars were out and he had a clear view of the sky. He was up in a tree and bored he poked at the magic, that he privately named rebel, and thought of wanting his pillow from home. Purple symbols, like the ones that were in his brothers books and in the books that he saw in the town, at first small then bigger appeared in a circle before something hit him in the face. The symbols shrunk before disappearing and his grip on magic slipped but Iceland didn't care because his pillow was there. The slightly old pillow with the puffin design on it that Norway had pain stakenly made for him was in his hand, he shook his head before laying his head down on it. He would think about it tomorrow, right now he was tired and wanted sleep. He moved the wings to cover him more and fell asleep with the thought if having to practice more if this tired him out.

He had been in the new dimension for what he thought a year, at least it was a year in his dimension it had been 365 days since he had gotten here and he didn't know if the people counted their days differently. He had gotten better at using the magic here, enough so that he didn't pass out when he used it once. He had taken to trying out different things from shows that he had seen, like the anime that his friend Hong Kong showed him and the superhero movies that America had dragged everyone to plus his comic books that he would in world meetings. So far he had found out that words helped him get exactly what he wanted but it was also about having a clear head and not thinking about random things, and other than a few mishaps he could basically do everything. 

 

It had gotten him thinking of the first time he had used magic, his pillow which had been in his home dimension had appeared before him. Did that mean that he could open a portal and go home? It seemed to easy but he wanted to go home so bad so he tried. The thing was he only thought about going back to earth, back to his brothers and his friend Hong Kong. It was with that last thought that he tried to open a portal, he gathered up as much magic he could, it was a lot this world had so much of it and he had stores some away days before actually trying this, and and walked through the small black hole that appeared. 

 

Feeling nothing around him was weird, but it was the feeling of the magic leaving him that keep him in the present. He was to busy keeping the magic in his body and not leave him took so much attention that he didn't even see the ending of the portal. He only paid attention when he ended up in a huge bowl of rice. He looked around to see an all to familiar dining room in shock, the portal worked and it did get him to earth but it also landed him halfway across the world and into food. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES! and little things that weren't said.

  * What happened before Iceland was trancported was that during a magic tro meeting the three had gotten drunk after rewatching Sherlock.
  * England had been working on a way to open a portal, Norway was working on a way to deage a nation(he totaly was going to use it on Iceland), and Romaina was working on human to animale trancformation
  * It was just icelands luck that he was the one supose to pick up Norway and he had gotten hit with all three spells at the same time.
  * The magic trio don't relize what happened until the next mornig when Finland calls and ask about Iceland.
  * the three end up getting yelled at by Denmark and Sweden and told to fix it.
  * It may have felt like a year to Iceland but on earth it had onlt been three months that he was gone.
  * And yes he did end up at the China's place during a family dinner.
  * Iceland goes back to Enta Island because it's not like he can do anything at the moment and he views it as a vacation from work.
  * Iceland choose Lucifer as a name because there was already a rumor that he was a fallen angel and he found it funny.
  * After a few months in Enta Island he relized that the three magic sorces was from either heaven, devil magic, and magic that most humans can use. The hero was different in that she could use the magic from heaven. Iceland used either the humans magic or the devils magic depending on what he was doing.
  * He did not mean to become a leader of an army. that said any humans he "killed" were accually tellaported back to earth with there memories whiped. The town was then destoyed to creat the rumor that he murdered them all.
  * Iceland's hair was died repeatedly until it was stained a light purple, now he does it to get it a darker shade.
  * When the hero 'killed' him he planed to use that as a way to go back home. however he ended up stuck in the portal because of Oba. Not wanting to give away his secret he went along with the plan.
  * Iceland, Hong Kong, and South Korea fake a break in at the "Devils Castell' and make it looks like he was kidnap so the others wouldn't think he ranaway, they then planted a fake body with the help of Japan.
  * Iceland told Japan about what happened and Japan totaly turned it into an anime.
  * That said, only the asians know what really happened and know that Iceland had Wings. Because of this Most nations think that Iceland got back after five years and dont know that he as de aged or anything that happened to him.
  * Two years after leaving Lucifer and Hanzou behind Maou sees him with Hong Kong and informs the others. 
  * They all think that either it isn't really him or that he was brainwashed and doesn't rememberd them. Mainly because Icelands hair was a very light purple and din't act like 'Hanzou'
  * So they stalk him when he was on a date with Hong Kong.
  * Hk and Ice used Human names in hopes that it would throw them off, they had of course saw Maou, the hero, and the other two.It doesn't work. 
  * Iceland forever curses that they had to have a three week long meeting in Japan. And that Japan wanted to talk about the anime and any details that he should put in it, which only made the Hero and Maou, plus that one dude that was practically a slave to Maou, mad as they thought that maybe Japan was the one that took him.
  * What happens as the last week ends is that the three from Enta island confront Iceland when most if not all nations are at a bar/pub/what ever they have in Japan. 
  * Iceland makes an effort to look confused but South Korea's laughing, and the Nordics stares get in the way. ( said nordics feel sad and or left out at what Iceland didn't tell them.)
  * What tells them that Iceland is Lucifer if that after he runs they find and the Nordics, Norway, fighting over what he didn't tell them. It's also then that they probable learn about Iceland not being from Ents Island orginally.
  * Iceland storms off and again they follow and find out the truth. 
  * Hero is mad that he lied, they all are, but her most of all because that meant that had she really killed him she would have never know about her father being alive. Maou is sort of just glad that hes alright but sort of angry that he wasn't really who he said he was.
  * In the end Iceland leaves, giveing the hero the adress in which her fathers address is on, and they dont really trust Iceland anymore and sort of just try to forget about him. but they always wonder what eles he never told him, what else was a lie.
  * Iceland goes back home feeling lighter now that he doesn't really have to hide himself with his family, they made up, and he and Hong Kong continue to be themselfs. together. 
  * so at least its a happy ending for the nations.




End file.
